UNA ORACIÓN
by Lyarlef
Summary: V rechaza a Akira(MC) a pesar de entender que su amor era una obsesión y decide irse. Ella con su corazón roto, ¿podrá abrirse nuevamente a un amor inexperto y con un pasado oscuro?¿Hay aún valor para intentarlo otra vez?¿De verdad V nunca amó a Akira? Y ese hombre... ¿cuando los dejará tranquilos? La tormenta apenas empieza. (Basado en el bad final 3 de la ruta V)
1. LAZOS ROTOS

**Capítulo 1: Lazos Rotos **

¿Como sonaban esas palabras?¿de verdad estaba ocurriendo eso?¿Era una broma de mal gusto o aún seguía dormida?¿Ese muchacho... estaba jugando con ella? Él... no podía ser tan insensible.

⁃ lo lamento -haciendo una reverencia

⁃ Sé... sé que merezco tu odio. Que no merezco todo el apoyo que me has dado. Por eso... -inclinado más la cabeza- ¡te pido que me perdones!

⁃ ¡¡¡V!!! -gritó Jumin poniendose de pie.

⁃ ¿T-Tú... me dices que... volverás con Rika? -preguntó Akira.

⁃ Si, yo... yo lamento haberte dado esperanzas sin sentido -aun inclinado en su cama de hospital- perdona que... soy un ser despreciables, Akira.

⁃ T-Tú... -respirando profundamente- creí en tus palabras, V... Cuando decías que querías otro... tipo de vida...

⁃ Lo siento.

⁃ Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto -dijo Jumin, que se encontraba detrás de Isa. V le pidió que no se fuera cuando le diría esas palabras- ¿Eres consciente de lo que dices?

⁃ Sé... Sé que ella me lastimó pero, ella no sabe. Ella no sabía lo que hacía. Simplemente necesita que le dé mi amor y comprensión... yo... necesita de mi luz... -Intentado convencerlos con esas palabras, ¿o a él mismo?

⁃ ¿Hasta que te mate? -Akira lo miró, él bajo la mirada. Sabía muy en el fondo de su corazón que era verdad. Que esa relación no lo llevaría a ningún lado pero... amaba a Rika, ¿no?

⁃ Perdóname, perdóname por... jugar con tus sentimientos, Akira.

⁃ D-déjalo así... -su mirada demostraba tristeza, pena dolor, decpeción. No solo se trataba de como él escupía en su corazón. Tambien estaba el hecho de que, él estaba en esa cama porque Rika lo apuñalo, ella lo quería muerto y aún así... él...- nadie... nadie manda en el corazón de otros. El tuyo... ya decidió a quien seguir sin importar los peros...V -se puso de pie- espero... que seas "feliz"...

⁃ Akira... por favor... n-no me odies... -sentía una opresión en el pecho. Apesar de su decisión, le dolía tratarla así. Ella era una mujer hermosa. No solo físicamente, si no tambien internamente, y él... estaba ahí... rechzandola ¿Irónico, no?

⁃ No negaré que te odio, porque... yo estaba dispuesta a cuidar de ti, a que... seas feliz... pero a veces de nada sirve dar un amor inmenso si la otra parte lo rechaza...

⁃ Akira... si nos hubieras... conocido... antes...

⁃ Para, ya no sigas... duele más... -tragando aire para tener valor- Bueno suerte, V.

Hizo una reverencia ante el chico de cabellos turquesa y ante Jumin y salió de la habitación a toda prisa. Quería salir de ahí, sentía el corazón roto, deshecho. Con dolor, sabía que era un apostar todo pero ¿por qué dolía tanto?¿Tanto se enamoró de ese muchacho?¿Ella no era suficiente? Corría por los pasillos, intentando calmar esas lágrimas. Intentando dejar de lado esos 11 días. Que queden en el pasado. Ya no quería saber nada de la RFA, nada. Y sin mirar terminó chocando con alguien...

⁃ ¡perdone! No vi -sobándose los ojos.

⁃ ¿Akira?

⁃ ¿Seven? ¿Q-que haces aquí? -intentando controlarse, las ganas de llorar eran inmensas. Quería llorar.

⁃ Viene a ver a V, algo tarde pero como tú estabas cuidándolo no me preocupe mucho jejeje -se rascaba la cabeza. Pero se dio cuenta de sus ojos. Sus hermosos ojos que siempre eran firmes, alegres, fuertes... ahora eran débiles. Triste, estaban rojos del llanto- ¿que te paso?¿te duele algo? ¡Llamaré a un médico!

⁃ N-no... por favor no... -conteniendo las ganas de llorar- te lo suplico, no lo hagas. Y-yo... por favor... no -sujetándole de la chaqueta

⁃ Akira... ¿V... se atrevió a lastimarte...? -su rostro reflejaba una ira que nunca antes sintió.

⁃ Él... él... la escogió a ella... yo... ¿qué hago?Me suele Seven... me duele el corazón -sujetó con más fuerza su chaqueta.

Y él ya no resistió más y la rodeó entre sus brazos. Quería calmar esas lágrimas, ese dolor. Él no sabía que era que te rompieran el corazón. Pero, ella no merecía ese trato. No después de todo lo que hizo por él, de que lo cuido, expuso su vida para bienestar de él. Lo cuido durante la operación y después de esta... y él... él prefería a Rika.

Independientemente de Akira; Rika ha provocado daño a todos los miembros, incluso a su mejor amigo Jumin, ¿como V podía ser tan egoísta?¿Qué clase de líder tenían? Su ira, indignación iban creciendo pero, por ahora, tenía que déjalo de lado. Ahora solo quería cuidar de ella. V tenía tanta suerte que una chica tan maravilla como ella se fije en él, le tenía tanta envidia. Ese pelirrojo deseaba estar en su lugar, él ser dueño de esos sentimiento aunque sabía que su situación era complicada y que no podía darse esos lujos. Pero igual, deseaba tanto que ella lo hubiera mirado como miraba a V y él estaba ahí, volviendo a esa dañina relación. No solo se trataba de Akira, también de todos los miembros que sufrieron por Rika. Y ahora V quería perdonarla.

⁃ G-gracias... Seven... -alejándose de su pecho.

⁃ No... no tienes que agradecer nada...

⁃ Perdona que me me comportara así -secándose las lágrimas.

⁃ Descuida, Akira. Lo importante es que tú estés bien, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa? -secándole las mejillas.

⁃ Uh... no no. No iré.

⁃ ¿No iras a casa?¿a donde piensas ir? Es peligro...

⁃ Descuida, iré a casa de mis padres... yo... yo necesito pensar... y no quiero estar sola ahora...

⁃ entonces te llevo.

⁃ No, no. Tomare el tren. Créeme, en 30 minutos estaré ahí. Además... necesito estar sola, por favor...

⁃ Esta bien, pero cualquier cosa me avisas. Iré inmediatamente a verte, ¿si?

⁃ Si, yo... gracias, Seven.

Se despidió del chico de cabellos rojos en la estación del tren, se vieron por última vez y ese tren todo su rumbo. Sin oportunidad de volver atrás. Con decisiones ya hechas, con personas unidas o otras separadas. Ya no había marcha atrás. Las cosas que están hechas. Seven vio como ese tren se perdía en el horizonte. Como se hacía más y más distante. No entendí a V, ¿en qué momento el maltrato se vuelve o es amor?¿por que si él entendió que se hacían daño, la escogía a ella? ¿No es suficiente la puñalada que le propició?¿No era suficiente que lo torturara con esa drogas? No entendía, en su cabeza Isa era mil veces mejor que Rika. No era tempestades, no era perdición. Y ahí estaba, viendo como el peor de los males seguía. Con todo eso, ¿podía seguir la RFA?¿los miembros aceptaran de nuevo a Rika? ¿Sería el fin?

Se hacía un lío con tantas preguntas, con tantas cosas en la cabeza y una mezcla de sentimientos en el corazón que no podía comprender. Agitó la cabeza, y se fue a la habitación de líder de RFA. Antes que nada, tenía que hablar con él. Corrió por los pasillos y una vez en la habitación...

⁃ ¡V! -entro de un tirón.

⁃ Luciel... uh... -bajando la mirada después de pronunciar su nombre, se notaba que estaba discutiendo con Jumin

⁃ Dime... dime que es una broma. Que... no piensas volver con Rika... y Akira...

⁃ Luciel... lo siento... pero la aún... la amo, ella... me necesita...

⁃ ¡ES NO ES AMOR! TÚ MISMO LO DIJISTE EN EL CHAT! -rascadose la cabeza el pelirrojo- esto... debe ser un broma...

⁃ He intentado razonar con él, pero no escucha -agregó Jumin- ¿Qué clase de amor te quiere mandar a la muerte?¿Entiendes lo que haces? Y más aún, ¿era necesario que jugaras con los sentimientos de Akira? Esa mujer se ha compotado de la mejor manera por ti. Incluso... pediste que la cuidara si algo te pasaba, ¿eso eran puras palabras?

⁃ Jumin...

⁃ Es verdad! V, enserio... aún puedes recapacitar por tu decisión. Aún... aún puedes recuperar a Akira -acercándosele- date cuenta, V

⁃ ¿Crees que Rika no volverá a dañarte en un futuro? -preguntó Jumin.

⁃ ...- V no sabía que decir, mejor dicho, lo sabía. Sabía que Rika lo volvería a lastimar. Lo sabía, pero... si sabía eso, él no podía dejarla. Si era amor u obsesión, no podía dejarla sola, nunca. Preferible la muerte. Sabía que Akira era una mujer maravillosa, que nunca iba a volver a tener una oportunidad así... lo sabía y en cierto modo le dolía pero, ante todo está Rika y esos lazos que no se pueden romper por nada en el mundo.

⁃ Respetare tu decisión, V...

⁃ ¡ Jumin! ¡No digas eso! Eso... - decía Seven aún con más caos en su cabeza.

⁃ Pero, no me pidas que esté presente para ver caer a mi mejor amigo. Y mucho menos, la pongas delante mío. Mantente lo más lejos

posible de mi cuando estés con ella.

⁃ J-jumin... -las palabras de Jumin eran duras, crueles, filudas. Sin ningún tipo de anestesia, le dolía. Le dolía mucho que su amigo diga eso- no digas eso...

⁃ En estos días, te he cuidado con Akira para que mejores. Desde que Rika te apuñalo. Día y noche, sin descanso. Dejando de lado mis obligaciones, viendo como esa mujer se desvelaba por ti. Y aún así, tú quieres volver con Rika... no te dire nada. Solo que has perdido a una valiosa mujer por una que te enviara a la muerte. Y yo, como tú amigo que soy, no estoy dispuesto a verlo.

⁃ L-lo siento... -bajando la mirada.

⁃ Con todo esto, supongo que Rika regresará a la fundación -cruzó los brazos.

⁃ Bueno... no sé... -decía cabizbajo.

⁃ Luciel -ahora miraba a pelirrojo- quiero cuando antes me elimines de la aplicación. También a la asistente Kang.

⁃ ¿Q-qué dices? -Seven no creía en las palabras que escuchaba

⁃ ¡Jumin! ¡Espera! No tienes que hacer eso, no... no tienes que irte. Aún no sé si Rika...

⁃ ¿Estás diciendo que tengo que estar a la merced de Rika?¿De lo que esa mujer quiere?... ¿Cuándo... dejamos de conocernos?

⁃ Jumin... no es eso... escúchame...

⁃ Rika ya no es considerado nada mío, atrás quedó cuando la considere una amiga. Es tu decisión estar con ella, pero no te da derecho a unirme a ella. Supongo que para varios miembros de la RFA será igual. Pero ellos hablando por sí mismos, hablo por mi y la asistente Kang porque ella entro para servirme a mi -su mirada era firme, fría como el hielo, no había marcha atrás- Luciel, hazlo cuando antes.

⁃ E-esta bien... -asintió el Choi.

⁃ Perdoname -le dijo V.

⁃ Perdónate tú V. Y otra cosa, con respecto al informe, no pienso dar un paso al costado. Rika tendrá que pagar por lo que hizo...

⁃ J-jumin... por favor...

⁃ Luciel... Isa se olvidó su bolso -señalandolo en el mueble- ¿te enczrgas tu o...?

⁃ ¡ah! descuida, yo se lo llevo.

⁃ Bien -miró por última vez a V antes de irse. Este quería detenerlo, pero la operación aún estaba reciente. Y no tenía el derecho a hacerlo.

Jumin no dijo más, agarró su saco y se dispuso a irse. Que Seven se encargue de llevarselo. y aún así... en cierto modo, él se sentía responsable por ella. Permitió que se quedara cuidando de V durante todos este tiempo, descuidando su salud, pensando que... alguien tan espectacular valía la pena para V.

Que estaba bien, por una vez cansarse por el bienestar de alguien. Hablaba con ella y veía que era mucho más agradable que en el chat, era un deleite tener una conversación con Isa, y ahora... todo terminaba así. Tendría que pedrile disculpas por todo esto. No había duda que la RFA se rompió para siempre...

⁃ Pensaba reclamarte lo que le hiciste Akira... -lo miró a los ojos, este esquivó su mirada- pero Jumin ya dijo todo.

⁃ Luciel...

⁃ Yo vi más que cualquiera en qué condición has estado por ella y aún así... vas de nuevo por Rika.

⁃ Teniendo a una mujer maravillosa como Akira... la vida es tan rara.

⁃ ... -¿que podía decir?¿había alguna forma de pedir perdón? Aún así, su corazón le dolía. Todo era una mezcla.

⁃ Haré lo que me dice Jumin y... conociendo a los demás. También querrán ser eliminados de la app.

⁃ No... no lo hagas... aún...

⁃ ¿Aún crees que puedes arreglarlo? No V. Perdiste tu oportunidad -agarrando el bolso de Isa- Se acabo, de verdad... este era tu oportunidad -señalandole aquel bolso color marfil- Y-yo te estimo tanto y tú... solo te lastimas. Y más aún, estas lastimando a mucha gente que te aprecia mil veces más que Rika...

Y así el pelirrojo dejó solo al chico de cabellos turquesa. Dejándolo solo con sus decisiones. Que están nuevamente creando un caos. Cuando comuniqué a los demás porqué estaba eliminando a Jumin y a Jaehee... ¿quien sería el siguiente? Si Rika quería traer el infierno al la asociación, lo logró. Pero, ¿por qué Isa tenía que pagar las consecuencias? Alguien que solo vino de buena fe a ayudarlos, a no traicionarlos era tratada de esta manera. Era estupido. Todo esto lo era. Cuando la conocí, sintió que era una mujer esplendida, maravillosa. Y más al ver como cuidaba de V. Y él... de verdad, ¿qué demonios le pasaba por esa cabeza?

⁃ Debes estar feliz, ¿no? -esuchó cuando estaba a unos metros lejos de la habitación de V.

⁃ ¡Madam!

⁃ No me digas madam, ¡mierda! -mostrándole el puño- pero... no es bueno que ese... el lider, dejará libre a Akira?

⁃ ¿Qué dices? -el Choi no entendía.

⁃ Eso. A ti te gusta esa chica -le dijo- Y tú cara se veía tan desanimada cuando ella estaba con tu "jefe". Ahora ella es una mujer libre, rechazada pero libre. Nada impide que pueda pasar algo entre ustedes.

⁃ ¡Cállate! ¡Deja de decir tonterías!

⁃ ¿Por qué?¿acaso no te gusta?

⁃ ... -estaba poniéndose rojo- Con la vida que tengo, ¿acaso puedo ofrecerle algo?

⁃ ¡Vaya! Pensé que negarías tus sentimientos, no que los afirmarías... jeje...

⁃ ¡Vanderwood!

⁃ Pues, nunca se sabe... si el cara de menta vuelve con su loca. A pesar de todo lo que le hizo, ¿por qué tú no podrías estar con Isa?

⁃ Deja de decir tontería! Isa no es un juego! Ella merece a alguien que la quiera bien, y le pueda dar lo que se merece -lo miró fijamente- y es claro que V no lo era pero tampoco lo soy yo.

⁃ ¿Alguien como Jumin Han? -le dio la espalda y se fue caminando.

⁃ ¡Oye! Jumin... Jumin no es su tipo. ¿No te das cuenta que no son compatibles? -intentaba sacar de su cabeza ese pensamiento. Akira... lo más pobable es que no quiera saber nada más de todos ellos. Estuvo expuesta al peligro, y aún así protegió a la RFA, ¿y qué recibe? Esa manera de V de decirle que nunca la quiso. Y que volvería con es mujer que lo lastimó más de una vez.

⁃ Solo te digo, que ella esta libre y nada te impide estar cerca de ella, tu no le fallaste... ¿y ese bolso? -señalandolo con el dedo.

⁃ ¿ah? Es... es de Akira. Se lo olvidó al irse... llévaselo, por favor -extendiendoselo

⁃ jajaja ¡idiota! Ese es tu pase! Esta es tu oportunidad agente! -le guñó el ojo- el pretexto perfecto para verla jeje

⁃ ¡C-callate! Por qué no me colaboras?

⁃ Porque aún no me pagas lo que me debes -ahora si se iba- Piensalo bien, ella... podria ser tuya.

Pero, Seven... ¿de verdad quería ya no volver a ver a Akira?¿De verdad su corazón ya no quería saber de ella?¿Pero que tenía que ofrecerle? Nada, él no era nadie ni podía pretender ser algo. No podía, por más que quisiera. Ella... ¿por qué se enamoró de ella?¿por qué? Cuando la vio por primera vez, cuando la fue conociendo, ella ya lo había cautivado. Él luchó tanto para no sentir eso y ahora estaba ahí, con ella libre y su bolso como oportunidad para verse. Sin ningún tipo de lazo. Era una mujer libre que estaba lastimada, tanto que prefirió irse de ahí antes que la vieran llorar ¿Podía... amarla?

Fin del capítulo 1.


	2. UN POCO MÁS

El sol estaba en su máximo esplendor, radiante, incandescente. Era una mañana soleada, con gente caminando de un lado a otro. Alegres, felices. Y claro, era sábado por la mañana. Día perfecto para poder dar una vuelta, pasar el tiempo juntos, comer algún dulce o algo refrescante para esa mañana soleada. Incluso para ir a pedir un deseo, ¿donde pides eso? Pueden variar las respuestas, para el chico pelirrojo sería capaz por medio de una estrella u orando. Él había orado tanto en su vida, a veces solo, en donde vivió de niño. Esperando un milagro lo saque de ese lugar o a veces a la iglesia que iba, cuando podía escaparse de su madre alcohólica. Que Dios escuche sus plegarias, que los salve. Aunque sea a Saeran, él aún podía soportar todo ese dolor, mientras él esté bien. Eso pedía. Por eso comprendía porqué la gente subía esas largas escaleras para llegar a ese santuario. Algunos, como él que pedían plegarias. Ser escuchados. Pero otros irían a agradecer algún milagro, que sus ruegos tuvieran efecto. Sin embargo, él no iba en esta ocasión por una oración, ¡¿Ella era parte de una familia de monjes?! No entendía nada de lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Había gente que subía, personas con kimonos o algunos de manera informal como él. Pero ¿cómo era que ella vivía ahí?¿Trabajaba en este templo? No, no era así.

Ella misma le dijo que iría a la casa de sus padres. Además sus datos no se equivocaban. Como no sabía dónde vivía, hizo sus hazañas como hacker, y buscó en la red todo sobre Akira Won. La buscó en la red y descubrió que tenía 26 años, ¡5 años mayor que él! Se ruborizó por eso, ¿qué le importaba en sí? Pero también supo que era la hija de un sacerdote. Perteneciente a la dinastía Won. Dueños de uno de los templos más importantes de todo Corea. Era reconocido como patrimonio cultural de la nación por la UNESCO. Una familia que tenía una tradición de más de 2000 años. Ella había estudiado música e historia en la Universidad de Corea. Y según la información, se encargaba de ciertas actividades en el templo. Porque al ser la mayor, sería quien heredará todo esto. Ella, en el momento de su ascensión, se encargaría en su debido momento de todo lo que su ojos veían o no. Era asombroso. No pensó que una mujer así se hubiera cruzado en su vida. Mucho menos que, V prefiera a Rika por sobre Akira. No entendía, porqué cuando él pensaba en ella, se le dibujaba una sonrisa. Como ella le sonreía, como le hablaba y la manera tan gentil a como lo trataba.

Pero eso no importaba, tenía que dejar de pensar así. Ahora estaba ahí. Al pie de esas largas y grandes escaleras. Tenía una sola misión, encontrar a Akira y darle su bolso. Y una vez lo hiciera, acababa todo. Nada más. Salió de su auto deportivo, tan rojo como sus cabellos que revoloteaban al aire. Llevaba su mejor camisa de color verde, unos jeans recién limpios y su morral donde tenía el bolso de ella, ¿por qué se esmeró tanto?¿Era idiota o qué?

-"Eres un imbécil", pensó.

Se había esmerado esa mañana para ir a ver a Akira, se demoró como treinta minutos bañándose, buscó un buen perfume entre las pertenencias de Vanderwood y pues ahí estaba. De pie en ese templo. Dejó su auto estacionado y respiró profundo. Algunas mujeres que pasaban lo miraban con curiosidad, intentando llamar su atención. Era un joven muy apuesto en sus plenos 21 años. Tenía esos ojos dorados. Algunas al pasar por él le coqueteaban, pero él las ignoraba. No tenía tiempo y no quería. Las miraba feo y estas se alejaban. Él solo podía pensar en una persona: Akira. Quería verla ¿Capaz debió traerle algo?¿Qué le gustaría?¿Había una tienda para comprar?¿No era muy ordinario? Se rascaba la cabeza, ¿por qué él?¿Por qué se fijó en ella? No lo entendía, no comprendía qué era eso cuando la veía, hasta que la madam se lo dijo:

-"Te enamoraste de ella."

Y ahí lo supo o mejor dicho, lo comprendió y le dio nombre a ese sentimiento. Pero como había algo entre ella y V, descartó ese sentimiento, dejó o intentó no pensar más en ello. Pero ahora, ¿las cosas eran distintas? Suspiró. Y emprendió la subida. Un escalón tras otro. Pensando en qué le diría, cómo se lo diría. Además, ¿dónde la encontraría? Por el mapa que vio, esa "montaña" donde estaba aquel santuario era de una amplía área cuadrada, ¿Cómo podía encontrarla? No lo sabía, y se le agregaba que esas escaleras parecían no tener fin. Sin embargo, el paisaje que se daba alrededor, era hermoso.

Habían árboles de varios tamaños, permitiendo sombras danzantes, también habían muchas flores a los lejos con su aroma en el aire; hermosos colores, que eran acompañados del canto de las aves. Como si le dieran la bienvenida. En cada cierto tramo, había el sello de la familia Won. Con aquellos pilares de madera. Era asombroso ante sus ojos. Aquel lugar transmitía mucha paz, mucha calma, como si al terminar la subida, te encontrarías como el mismísimo Dios. Poco a poco, podía ver como la imagen del templo principal iba apareciendo ante sus ojos. Era grande, inmenso. Con la palabra tradición en cada rincón de el. Tragó saliva, tenía miedo. ¿Debió venir?Él se sentía tan pequeñito ante todo eso y su corazón latiendo al cien por ciento.

Llegó al final de la subida. Por fin estaba ahí. Eran tan amplio que disipaba la concurrencia de gente, algo que le sorprendió. Porque iban de un lado a otro, de templo en templo, tomándose fotos, comiendo algún bocadillo. Pensó que le sería difícil caminar, pero no fue así. Por el contrario, fue sencillo. Dio los siguientes pasos tranquilo mientras las aves seguía cantando, había mucho más flores y el aroma mucho más resaltante son incienso y con las copas de los árboles bailaban ante todo, con su inmensidad. Incluso habían árboles de cerezo. El lugar no tenía palabras para describirlo. Era asombroso. Se sentía tan pequeño ante todo ello. Él que solo era un error en la sociedad, alguien que pasaría desapercibido, que nunca debía ser recordado. Suspiró ante su realidad cruda, que era muy diferente a ese lugar, contrastes duros pero ciertos con la realidad. Pero dejó esos pensamientos de lado. Camino entre el amplio sitio, entrando por un sendero, no sabía cómo buscarla, ¿a donde debía ir? El lugar era hermoso pero estaba perdido.

-¿disculpe?¿se le ofrece algo? -escuchó una voz femenina.

-¡ah! perdón -haciéndole una reverencia a aquella mujer.

-¿se perdió? -esa mujer con un kimono le preguntó de manera gentil.

-si, si... me perdí... yo... -¿cómo decir que buscaba a esa chica?

-ya veo, descuide. Es normal que suceda. La primera vez que uno viene aquí, se asombra con lo inmenso que es y se pierde de lo hermoso del lugar, da ganas de conocer el templo en una sola visita jeje -le sonrió- ¿viene por la misa?

.ah... yo... -¿qué demonios debo decir?, pensó.

-lo lamento -decía apenada- la misa ya acabó hace media hora.

-yo... no. No... -aclarando su garganta- Yo vengo a buscar a Akira... Akira Won.

-¿A la señorita Won?¿Qué necesita de ella? -un brillo se prendió en los ojos de aquella mujer.

-Es algo personal... yo...

-¡Ya era que la señorita trajera a un muchacho! Venga conmigo -lo sujeto de la muñeca y caminaron rápido.

Sin permitirle siquiera replicar. La mujer se movía con una destreza, de un pasillo a otro. Saludando rápidamente a quienes la reconocían, esquivando gente. Pero no dejaba de caminar. ¿A donde lo lleva?¿Cómo que "ya era hora de que Akira trajera un muchacho"? Su corazón latía más y más rápido. Estaba por verla después de dos semanas. Y así, de la nada, la vería ¿se notaría que estaba completamente ruborizado?¿Se veía bien? La mujer lo llevó al otro extremo del templo. A una pequeña casa comparada con todos los demás recintos.

-¡Señora Sun! -gritó, mientras se acercaba a una anciana que estaba comiendo algo sentada en un petate.

-¿qué pasa muchacha?¿por qué gritas a estas horas? No ves que estoy comiendo, ¡estos adultos de ahora!

-Señora Sun... ah... -la mujer estaba agitada- le traigo... ah... -le faltaba el aliento.

-¿crees que a mi edad quiero un novio? Estos jóvenes de ahora no respetan. -decía mientras daba otro bocado a su merienda.

-¡N-nada de eso señora Sun! -agitando las manos- Este joven busca a Akira.

-¿Qué? -la mujer miró al Choi, quedando paralizada- ¿este... este jovencito tan apuesto busca a Akira?

-¡Si! -decía animada.

-Buenos días... yo.. -haciendo una reverencia, intentó decir su nombre pero...

-¡Kamisama! ¡Por fin mis rezos fueron escuchados! -la mujer alzó las manos al cielo y gritó.

-¡Es hermoso! -la mujer del kimono parecía querer llorar.

-¿Qué esperas Riko? ¡Anda y trae a esa niña ahora mismo! -Y la mujer se marchó tan rápido como cuando lo llevó de un lado a otro por ese templo- Y dime jovencito, ¿como te llamas? estás soltero, ¿no?

-eh... eh... m-me llamo Luciel y... -ruborizándose- Si... e-estoy soltero.

-¿Luciel? ¡Vaya! ¡Qué nombre tan peculiar!

-ehhh... jejej si... -difícil de explicar.

-tranquilo -llamándolo para que se acerque a donde ella estaba sentada- el nombre es lo de menos- lo importante es que... ¡estás aquí!

¿Donde diablos se fue a meter?¿Quien era esa señora?Sabía lo necesario para buscar a Akira pero si hubiera sabido que todo eso pasaría, hubiera buscado más sobre los miembros de ese templo y ahora tenía a esa mujer haciéndole muchas preguntas, animada de tenerlo ahí. No iba a negar que se sentía bien de ese tipo de recibimiento, pero él estaba congelado.

-¡ABUELA! -escuchó un grito- ...¡¿Seven?!

-Akira... -mirándola ahí de pie con dos coletas que sujetaban sus cabello negro.

-¿"Seven"?¿No que te llamas "Luciel"? -preguntó la anciana.

-B-bueno yo...

-¡Abuela! -separando a Seven de ella- déjalo tranquilo. Y se llama Luciel, pero le decimos de apodo "Seven".

-¿Enserio?¡Qué lindo! ¡El siete es un buen número cabalístico! ¡Mucho mejor!

-A-abuela... ya... déjalo tranquilo -sujeto a pelirrojo de la mano- iremos al patio trasero, ¿okay?

-¡Vayan a donde quieran! -gritó la anciana- ¡Bienvenido a la familia!

Akira estaba muy apenada con toda esa situación, ¿cómo es posible que de todas las personas en el templo se encontrará con su abuela? Lo peor es que al pobre lo dejaran con esa mujer que a cada rato le pedía que le presentara algún novio. Siempre era así, por eso desde chica no podía traer amigos tranquilamente. Ni pensar en tener un novio, sería para que ya le diga que se casen. Sabía que ella lo hacía de las mejores intenciones, pero era vergonzoso. Por ello, decidió dedicarse solamente a los estudios además de que estaba "eso". Y aún así era la mejor en la universidad. La música lo era todo para ella, la sensibilidad con la que los instrumentos pueden expresar emociones, transmitir tantas sensaciones era magní ás, de la historia, esa era más una obligación, pero comprendió mucho mejor que era ser un Won. Pero con lo primero, creyó poder comprende su sueño frustrado de ser pintor. Pero eso ya no importaba. Él quedaba atrás.

Llegaron a la parte trasera de la casa, donde estaban grandes árboles de cerezo. Y donde era mucho más difícil que la gente llegara. Era la parte privada de la familia. También era porque había un cartel a lo lejos prohibiendo el paso a extraños bajo pena de ser exorcizado. Se sentaron al lado de unas flores de lavanda.

-¡Ay Seven! ¡Perdona a mi abuela, por favor! -Akira le hizo una reverencia al Choi.

-A-akira... descuida jejeje -sacudiendo las manos- tu abuela es divertida, ¡parece la indicada para ser un agente!

-... ni lo digas o te irá peor -"este chico estaba igual de loco", pensó- No... no esperaba que vinieras.

-Sí. Sí... lo sé... -rascándose la cabeza- es que, han sido días muy agitados. Con la agencia y RFA... ¡verdad! -sacando algo de su morral- ten.

-¡Mi bolso!

-Lo olvidaste... bueno, el día que te fuiste...

-Si, justo pensaba dónde lo había dejado. La verdad aquí tengo mis notas, las llaves, medicina, ¡también el teléfono! -casi llorando- te juro que pensé que tendría que comprar otro. Casi me muero.

-Sí, ahí está todo. Puedes estar segura... ósea... no quiero decir que yo revisé tu bolso jeje. No, no... -el sudor empezaba a aparecer- lo que digo es que... todo lo que tenías debe estar tal y como lo dejaste jejeje ay... -suspiró. Se sentía tan torpe.

-Jajaja Seven, no desconfiaría de ti -le dedicó una sonrisa, esto solo hacía que su corazón latiera mucho más y un rubor se dibujaba en sus mejillas.

-Bueno... -¿Qué más debía decirle?

-¿No quieres un poco de té? -le sonrió.

-¿té?

-¡Sí! Mi abuela justo tiene un té floral muy delicioso. Y yo en la mañana, muy mañana hice unas galletas con pecanas. Déjame decirte que no es que lo diga yo, pero me quedaron riquísimas, ¿qué dices? -le dedicó nuevamente una amplia sonrisa.

-uhmmm... -el chico quería, deseaba tanto probar ese té y esas galletas que ella misma hizo. Serían las mejores, pero lo había decidido en la mañana: Solo iría a entregarle el bolso y se iría. Esa sería la única interacción que tendría con ella, nada más.

-¡Anímate Seven! -le tocó el hombro.

-eh... me gustaría pero... ya sabes... tengo trabajo de la agencia y toda la RFA es un caos. Yo... yo tengo que ir y encargarme de eso... s-sólo vine a traerte tu bolso -poniéndose de pie- así que ya... ya me voy.

-ah... -mientras retiraba su mano- ya veo. Comprendo. Tienes razón, seguro tienes muchas cosas que hacer -dándole una sonrisa pero ahora era algo triste.

-lo siento.

-descuida, yo entiendo.

El muchachito le dedicó una leve reverencia y se se dio la media vuelta. Tenía que irse de ahí inmediatamente. Él quería quedarse, quería tanto probar esas galletas con té pero él nunca podría disfrutar de cosas simples de la vida. Tenía que siempre estar en las sombras, lejos de todos, sin generar recuerdos con nadie porque si algún día desaparece su vida habrá sido solo un suspiro. Una gota en el inmenso océano, sin que nadie deba recordarlo, sin dejar rastro, tan insignificante pero peligroso. Y no podía permitir que en eso se metiera Akira. Esa mujer era tan inocente, brillante, libre de malicia, de daño, de odio que él no podía hacer eso. Él era peligroso y debía alejarse. Pero ¿por qué era así? ¿Por qué las palabras de Vanderwood sonaban en su cabeza en ese preciso momento? Con su: "Ahora es tu momento para conquistarla." Lo odiaba demasiado, esas palabras resonaban. Le decían que podía, que él podía darse ese pequeño sueño de ser alguien normal comiendo galletas con la chica que le gusta. Podía darse esa oportunidad de querer. Podía, ¿verdad?

-¡Akira! -El volvió a dar media vuelta de nuevo y llamarla- ¡espera!

-...¿uh?

-Yo... tengo un poco de sed y algo de hambre... no sé... si...

-¡Traeré las galletas y el té! Espérame aquí -le señaló el lugar donde antes había estado sentado- Ya vengo -y salió corriendo por un pasillo.

Esas palabras se sintieron tan bien, tan acogedor en su alma, en su corazón. Que ella no dudará en ningún momento, que no se resintiera o se sorprendiera. Parecía como si lo esperará, ¿o era mucho que su imaginación jugaba con él? Sonrió. Su corazón estaba feliz, él se sentía muy feliz de esa decisión. De haber ido. Se sentó en aquel pasadizo, movió sus pies que colgaban. Esperándola mientras miraba con inocencia cómo las copas de los árboles danzaban ante el movimiento de aire. Aunque no quisiera, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. No tenía palabras para expresar todo eso que había en su pecho, el aroma a flores, a incienso, a un lugar donde era bien recibido, amaba ese lugar en el que solo había estado unos minutos.

-¡Aquí está! -dijo la chica de cabellos negros con una bandeja en la mano.

-¿quieres que te ayude? -estaba a punto de ponerse de pie.

-No, no. Descuida, quédate ahí - se sentó a su costado pero en el medio de ellos estaba aquella bandeja con dos tazas de té y un plato con galletas.

-¡Woooo!

-jeje ¿sorprendido? -a lo que él solo asintió con la cabeza como un niño feliz- Espero que te guste, ten -dándole una taza de té- ten cuidado que está caliente.

-G-gracias... -Y hubo ese contacto entre sus manos, fue un breve momento pero se sintió muy bonito. El aroma del té era agradable, la fragancia que emanaba. Él no sabía de esas cosas, no era en sí de tomar té ni cuidar lo que comía, pero era un aroma agradable, reconfortante. Inhaló y sintió cómo ese aroma floral recorría sus pulmones, y por un momento pensó que florecían en él.

-Veo que te gustó -le dijo, ¿desde cuando lo estaba mirando?

-uhmmm ¡si!... no sé sobre té, pero este es exquisito -le dijo mirando hacía otro lado y dando un sorbo y se quemó- ¡ay!

-¿estas bien? -sujetó la taza y la puso en la bandeja- déjame ver -le sujetó el rostro y lo examinó-Parece que estas bien, ¡uff qué alivio! -pero para el Choi no lo era, ella aún tenía sus manos en su mejilla.

-eh...

-¡Perdón! -apartando sus manos- Me alegra que te guste el té, mi abuela tiene un puesto aquí en el templo donde vende el té que ella misma cultiva. Así que todo queda en casa jeje -ofreciéndole el plato con galletas. Él agarró una y la miró. Tenían forma de flor.

-¿te gustan? Usé un molde chino para la forma. Ahí esa forma es muy común y tradicional. Pero creía que le quedarían bien a mis simples galletas.

-¡Son preciosas! -dándole una mordida aún apenado- y saben deliciosas

-¡Son preciosas! -dándole una mordida aún apenado- y saben deliciosas... ¡muy deliciosas!

Su corazón, el corazón de ese joven hacker por alguna extraña razón lloraba por dentro. Era un llanto silencioso porque nunca nadie en su vida le ofreció galletas o un poco de té. Nunca nadie le dijo: "¿quieres algo?". Siempre él él tenía que ver cómo alimentarse. Cómo acabar con su hambre y la de su hermano. Cuando se quedó solo, podía comer lo que quisiera porque tenía el dinero para ello, pero ¿qué comía? Nunca tuvo una mamá que lo llevara a algún restaurante para que probara algo nuevo. Ni le traía algo. No sabía nada, y también, no sentía que mereciera la pena cuidarse, ¿para qué? Nunca quedaría rastros de él, nadie se preocupa si él se enferma. No importaba vivir tanto tiempo. Por eso, comía esas papas y tomaba esa bebida, era simple y rico. Pero en ese momento, ese té y esa galleta eran con una gota de agua para esa planta marchita que era su olvidado corazón.

-¿S-seven?¿Ocurre algo? -la chica pudo darse cuenta que el Choi se limpiaba los ojos- ¡Ay no! ¿No me digas que de nuevo confundí y le puse pimienta?-la chica le dio rápidamente una mordida a una galleta del platillo.

-N-no. No... al contrario, son las galletas más deliciosas que he comido en toda la Vía Láctea -le sonrió con una amplia sonrisa. Era como ver una hermosa flor abrir sus pétalos por primera vez. Ver como ese muchachito hacker decía que eran deliciosas, generaba ternura en el corazón de la chica. Era como si le bastaba con verlo así, sonriente. Feliz por algo tan simple como una taza de té y galletas, sus galletas.

-Me alegra, ¡eres el primero que me halaga! Mayormente mi hermano me molesta y dicen que son horribles, mi abuela sólo las come aunque dicen que "son dignas de un Won" -suspiró.

-jajaja qué gracioso, es muy... muy bonito -miró al piso, donde sus pies- ¡verdad! ¿Me prestas tu teléfono? Con... con lo que ha pasado... pues... di de baja la aplicación de la RFA, y puse una nueva versión para nosotros.

-C-claro... ¿pero yo también? -dándole su teléfono.

-¡Por supuesto!.. -no quería lastimarla, por eso medía sus palabras pero tenía que advertirle- Tú no dejas de ser miembro de la RFA ni la coordinadora, por más que haya pasado lo que pasó. Además, no sabemos qué harán esos dos ahora... es mejor permanecer juntos. Hasta que todo esto se solucione, te protegeremos -la miró y ese momento en que se cruzaron sus mirada se sonrojó- Claro me refiero a Jumin, Jaehee, Zen, Yoosung y yo... Akira, no dejaremos que te pase nada. Además, todos preguntan por ti.

-... creo... creo que fui muy descortés con todos ustedes, el no comunicarme... lo lamento.

-No digas tonterías, no tenías tu teléfono. Y aunque lo tuvieras, Dios Seven no estaba aquí para instalarte esta grandiosa aplicación -le sonrió.

-Gracias, Seven -le sonrió y le extendió el plato con galletas de nuevo- adelante, son todas tuyas.

-Gracias... -tomó una y la puso en su boca mientras movía los dedos de un lado a otro en su teléfono. Tenía miedo de preguntarle, no solo por verlo tan concentrado sino también porque tenía miedo de saber. De que su corazón de nuevo doliera pero quería saber de él, de V.

-Él... ¿le dieron el alta?

-¿eh? ¡ah! ¿Te refieres a V? -Ella se asintió, era un poco decepcionante, pero entendía que era un proceso. "Poco a poco lo olvidará. Lo difícil pasó, que fue que le rompiera el corazón" le había dicho la madam pero ante sus ojos, no quería verla así. Porque sobre todo quería verla feliz, sonriente- Si, él tuvo el alta hace unos días... fue al apartamento de Rika. Sé que están juntos. Él sabía que Jumin y Yoosung entregaron las pruebas a las autoridades... desaparecieron. No sabemos bien donde están, supongo que estarán en esa cabaña en la montaña que tienen, pero no lo sé. Yo... me siento decepcionado de él. Creí... creí que él por fin se abrió a nosotros, pero no fue así.

-¿Y los demás?¿como están?

-Pues... -mirando a ese enorme cerezo que sus ramas bailaban con el viento- Yoosung está decepcionado pero siente que lo correcto y seguro es que Rika este recluida. Jaehee... al igual que Zen, no quieren saber nada de ellos. Más por...

-¿por mi?

-Si... Akira... -mirándola- no te culpes. Solo que viendo todo desde afuera, era la oportunidad de V de hacer cambios para bien para RFA. Y él nos dejó de lado, nos tiró al viento. Incluyéndote. Y jumin... bueno para qué te digo sobre él.

Intentó que sus palabras sean las más delicadas para no lastimarla, no quería ni vino para herir sus sentimientos. A veces él podría ser un gran idiota en su máximo esplendor. La miraba, ella había bajado la mirada. Movía sus pies que quedaban en el aire, con los de él. Quería decirle mil cosas para que se sintiera mejor, para que su corazón no le doliera más, pero ¿qué debía dicer?¿cuáles son esas palabras?

-No te preocupes Gran Seven -le dio una sonrisa- la verdad, estaba triste esos días. Y si hubieras venido una semana antes, hubieras visto mi peor parte pero... creo que fue lo mejor. Yo... quiero que alguien solo me quiera a mi, que solo tenga ojos para mi, que no piense en nadie más... sé que te puede sonar egoísta o capaz muy posesivo, pero quiero eso. -lo miró con determinación.

-Me alegro... -le dedicó una sonrisa y una pequeña voz dentro de él, muy dentro de él, le decía que él era esa persona. Que esa muchacha de cabello negro como la noche tenía delante a esa persona que nombraba, que decía querer tener a su lado. Él lo era.

Pasaron la mañana hablando una y otra cosa, comiendo esas galletas con un poco más de té. Con la aplicación lista para que ella pueda hablar con los demás chicos. Caminaron por todo el santuario, viendo cómo la gente rezaba, como pedía plegarias, pasando por la tienda de recuerdos, la tienda del té y la de los dulces. Su abuela sabía cómo hacer negocio con todo ello, aparte de que todo era bendecido para la buena prosperidad. Ya era más de medio día cuando su estómago empezó a sonar, antes de que le sea más molestia a Akira le dijo que tenía que irse. Ella le ofreció que se quede a comer, que siempre había mucha comida y no sería un problema., pero él sentía que ya estaba excediendo sus límites, que estaba siendo muy avaro y codicioso. Aunque muy dentro quería quedarse con ella mucho más tiempo, sin embargo, la voz de su "razón" le decía que era mejor irse. Que no era correcto.

-¿Ya se va joven Seven?

-¿eh? -él volteó ante la voz que estaba detrás de él.

-¡Abuela!

-Ya es mediodía, ya es hora de una rica comida, ¿no creen? -pero solo miraba al Choi. Por su parte, Akira entendía mejor que nadie lo que su abuela pretendía. Sí o sí quería que ella tuviera novio.

-Sí... bueno jeje las dejo para que coman -hizo una reverencia el Choi, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, la anciana lo sujetó del brazo.

-¡Pero qué dice! ¡Hace tiempo que no tenemos una hermosa compañía! Venga, coma con nosotros -le sonrió.

-B-bueno... yo... no... creo... -¿cómo diablos salía de eso? Miró a Akira pidiendo ayuda.

-Abuela, Luciel ya tiene que irse... él... tiene trabajo...

-¿acaso usted trabaja con el estómago vacío?¿O no le parecemos buena compañía?

-No. No, no dije nada de eso. Claro que me encantaría comer aquí.

-¡Bien! Vamos -Aún sujeto del brazo lo llevó nuevamente al templo de la familia.

¿Cómo es que esa anciana podía ejercer tanta presión con solo palabras? Simplemente no lo dejó ir, él sintió que era prácticamente una orden: "te quedas". Así de simple, nunca nadie lo trató así y en cierto modo, no le molestaba, hasta quería sonreírle por pedirle que se quede. La anciana lo llevó al comedor de la familia, con una mesita redonda en el medio, era amplia con cojines como asientos. En el medio habían unas flores frescas, recién cortadas. Eran de un hermoso color rosa. Lo sentó en uno los cojines y le dijo que la esperara que ya traerían la comida. Él nunca había tenido una comida familiar así. Donde le ordenarán ir a la mesa, que sus alimentos ya estarían. Olía bien que podría ser un hermoso sueño.

-Seven... -le susurró Akira antes de irse a la cocina- lo siento jeje -junto sus manos como pidiendo su perdón. Él solo atinó a sonreír.

En realidad, nada de eso le molestaba; si él fuera otra persona, se quedaría ahí toda su vida. El ambiente era agradable, cálido, familiar, muy hermoso. Algo que nunca vio, personas alegres, con corazones enormes que no lo odiaban, que no lo trataban mal, donde no tenía que poner la careta de siempre. Era muy confortable aunque todo sea un sueño, que después tendrá que despertar, y entender que eso nunca debió pasar, que él no nació para eso y ni debió ir en primer lugar, ¿Por qué?¿Por qué su existencia era un error? Bajó la mirada, odiaba sentirse así pero en ese momento, sentía que alcanzó la felicidad, esa calidez. ¿Por qué V rechazó algo tan hermoso como esto? Si él tenía la posibilidad de amar sin restricción, ser libre ¿por qué irse al abismo? No comprendía. No cabía en su cabeza.

-Tus cubiertos -le dijo la anciana.

-¡G-gracias!

-¿Sabes...? mi nieta está soltera y sin compromiso... -sonriéndole.

-¿eh?

-Eres un joven muy apuesto, demasiado diría yo. Si quieres casarte con ella, tienes mi bendición -Y él ya no pudo más, se puso tan rojo como un tomate. No había diferencia entre su cabello y su cara. ¿Esa mujer le estaba entregando a su nieta en matrimonio?- Sé cómo la miras, te gusta a mi no me lo puedes negar. Este ojo de anciana no miente. -le sonrió.

-Y-yo... -las palabras no salían por más que intentara, ¿ella pudo ver a través de ella? ¿cómo? ¿qué era?

-No tengo problema con que se casen rápido. Y por lo que veo, a lo más serás contemporáneo con mi nieta, ¿qué edad tienes?

-¡21 años, señora! -era prácticamente un robot.

\- Bien, bien... ¿que son... cinco o seis años de diferencia?¿O crees que mi nieta está muy vieja?¿Te gustan más jóvenes?

-eh... yo... No, no... -su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-¿No qué? -ella quería que Seven lo dijera.

-Ella... es perfecta para mí. -bajando la mirada de lo rojo que estaba, hacía calor. Nunca pensó que diría eso o que esa anciana fuera tan directa.

-¿Entonces...?

-M-me gusta... -ni entendía cómo podían salir esas palabras de sus labios.

-¡Excelente! Si quieres casarte con ella, tienes mi bendición. Así me dan nietos, quiero morirme conociendolos. -se acercó más a él, al punto de que era un susurro- A ella le gusta los doramas, últimamente está viendo uno chino. Es muy romántica, sabe lo necesario, pero cocina. Nunca ha tenido novio, así que sientete afortunado... serás el elegido. Y uh... toca varios instrumentos musicales, también tiene una hermosa voz, sabe de historia aunque no habla mucho de eso. Deberías pedirle que te cante. La amarás más... -lo golpeó con el codo.

-¡ABUELAAAAAA! ¿le pondrás vinagre? -Akira gritaba desde la cocina.

-Diablos, esta niña... ¡Sí! Ya voy -lo volvió a mirar- Solo ámela mucho y protégela, solo eso le pido por sobre todo.

La anciana regresó a la cocina, y se escuchaba como hablaba con su nieta de cuanto era la cantidad adecuada del vinagre para la los vegetales. Él seguía ahí, sentado sobre sus piernas, completamente rojo, con información que nunca podría haber sacado sin importar que tan buen hacker era y con la bendición y permiso de esa anciana para casarse con Akira. ¿Casarse?¿Había oído bien? Su corazón latía más y más fuerte. Esa mujer, le estaba entregando a su nieta y había descubierto que él estaba enamorado de ella, ¿era notorio?¿Cómo pudo a simple vista saberlo? Ella lo estaba aceptando en la familia, su corazón latía tan fuerte. Eran hermosas esas palabras. Palabras que le alegraban, que a maldita hora le daban esperanzas de poder amarla, de poder estar con ella, que haya esa posibilidad de un futuro juntos. Intentó calmarse. No quería que Akira lo vea así y le pregunte qué le pasaba, no tendría forma de explicarle.

Ellas con la mujer del kimono llamada Riko, quien lo guió por el templo, trajeron la comida. Era variedad de platillos. Entre dulces y salados. Con un té de fragancia reconfortante. Hablaron de muchas cosas, evitando decir algunas que serían muy difíciles de explicar. De vez en cuando la anciana le hacía señas para que el tenga más valor para ir por su nieta. Él desviaba la mirada. Pero al segundo, sus ojos se posaban en Akira, en sus labios y era respondido con una sonrisa por parte de ella. Miraba cómo pronunciaba su "nombre", y se preguntaba: ¿Cómo sonaría su verdadero nombre en sus labios? Esas ganas de besarlos, de poder hacerlos suyos. Muchas ideas en esa conversación. intentaba alejarlas pero la abuela de Akira no lo dejaba tranquilo. Así, con esos inconvenientes, terminó esa comida tan animada. Tan bonita pero a la vez caótica para el pelirrojo.

La tarde llegó con conversaciones que iban y venían, ya era la hora de irse, agradeció por la comida, nunca probó algo tan rico. Se despidió de la anciana y Riko, con todo lo que pasaba, no pudo recordar su nombre. Akira le dio un recipiente con algunas galletas, para que las coma más rato. Envuelto en una tela con gatitos, era hermoso. Hizo una reverencia, ella lo acompañó hasta las escaleras. Él prefirió que no bajara, que la bajada era mucho más sencilla que la subida y que estaría bien, que lo mejor es que ella esté segura. Y se despidieron. Akira le dijo que cuando quiera él podría venir a verla, que las puertas de su casa estaban abiertas. Y claro, también para los demás chicos. Se despidieron y el bajo escalón por escalón. Como si no sintiera el cuerpo, como su fuera una nube más. No sentía cansancio. Tenía el corazón ebrio, pero ebrio de ella. Si creyó que sería sencillo dejarla ir, ahora le era difícil. No quería, aunque sea un poco más. Un poquito más. No pedía que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos como la anciana decía, pero si estar un a su lado un poco más.

Notas del autor: Antes que nada, gracias por el apoyo con este nuevo fic que se me ocurrió. He estado más pendiente sobre cultura japonesa y china que la coreana (¡maldita que soy!). Por eso, lo mezclo en este fic. Incluso agregue alguito para que se pueda entender mejor. Si tiene alguna duda no duden en preguntarme, y bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y hasta vernos en el capítulo 3.


End file.
